villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Mammon (Spawn)
Mammon is one of the main antagonists of Spawn and is portrayed as one of the hellspawn's most powerful enemies to date: surpassing even his rival Malebolgia, however, for all his power Mammon is still inferior to the true lord of Hell in Spawn's universe: Satan - another of Spawn's many enemies. Biography Mammon has always shown himself to be a master of manipulation and does not like to get his own hands dirty unless he has to, in direct contrast to Violator's tendency to get violently involved in bloodshed (often for fun). Mammon is a very powerful creature who bargains with humans for their souls and rarely finds a soul that can resist his charm, he is believed to have masterminded most of the events that led to Al Simmons becoming Spawn - Mammon's current goal is to attain the Throne of Creation so he can weld the power to remake the universe in his own image. Mammon's power is shown by the fact that Malebolgia - a demon long believed to be Satan - was "but a flea" in comparison to Mammon: his status in Hell is shown by the fact high-ranking demons refer to him as "Lord" but refer to the true Satan as "Master" (meaning Mammon is apparently second in command next to the King of Darkness). He is defeated by Spawn and sealed away by Nyx in Spawn #184. Mammon made cameos in 296 and 297 in a flashback. Powers and Abilities As one of the Lords of Hell Mammon is a universal level demon-like Malebolgia but While he's not actually incompetent, he's vastly outclassed by Satan and Malebolgia in terms of power. While he's of use to Satan in the Armageddon arc, he's still playing second fiddle. Notice how he doesn't dare fight Spawn directly without Morana to take Leetha out of the picture. He is a skilled chessmaster and more manipulative than Malebolgia and Wynn. In other media ''Spawn: Armageddon'' Mammon appeared as the deuteragonist in the videogame. ''The Adventures of Spawn'' Mammon appears as the main antagonist of the series and the leader of the Forces of Darkness. The second issue describes him as; "The last surviving member of the Forces of Darkness. Dark Lord Mammon is a trickster demon, unmatched when it comes to deception and the power of persuasion. Long overlooked among his dastardly peers, he now stands on the cusp of becoming an even bigger threat than any who came before him." Gallery Spawn-Mammon.jpg|Mammon's evil grin. Mammon 001.jpg|Mammon to return Spawn to hell. Mammon Animal Stache 001.jpg|Mammon possess a stuffed animal to haunt those close to Al. Mammon Fu Manchu 001.jpg|Mammon appears in Japan in local fu-manchu style. Mammon 002.jpg|Mammon in disguise dookies on Nyx's head. Mammon2.jpg|Mammon transformed. MammonVideoGameSA.jpg|Artwork of Mammon in Spawn Armageddon. Mammon-spawn-armageddon-33.2.jpg|Mammon in Spawn Armageddon. 305487-154199-mammon.jpg|Mammon in Adventures of Spawn. Mammon (Image Comics).jpg RCO014_1556121754.jpg|Mammon seen in Redeemer's recap. Trivia *Mammon's name is derived from that of the mythological being who is both an ancient fertility god and an embodiment of excess wealth, in theological writings the name "Mammon" is attributed to a humanoid and demonic representation of the sin of avarice.The Spawn Version is based on said writings. *Mammon is the second primary antagonist in Spawn the first is Malebolgia and the third being Satan. *Mammon is one of the villains in the Spawn series to be Pure Evil the others being Violator, Malebolgia, Jason Wynn, and Billy Kincaid. Navigation Category:Demon Category:Collector of Souls Category:Archenemy Category:Image Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Immortals Category:Mastermind Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Charismatic Category:Sophisticated Category:Humanoid Category:Male Category:Trickster Category:Extravagant Category:Pure Evil Category:Traitor Category:Power Hungry Category:Hegemony Category:Deities Category:Supervillains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Imprisoned Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Spawn Villains Category:Cowards Category:Non-Action Category:Magic Category:Theology Villains Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Right-Hand Category:Leader Category:Murderer Category:Thief Category:Trickster Category:Rivals Category:Warlords Category:Tyrants